The invention described herein may be manufactured, used or licensed by or for the United States Government for governmental purposes without payment to the inventors of any royalties.
This application is a division of the U.S. Patent Applications described below. The subject matter of this application is disclosed in the several applications and in the copending applications that were included by reference therein. The applications are:
DAR 4-94A Ser. No. 08/440,947 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,808,099
DAR 4-94A1 pending
DAR 4-94B Ser. No. 08/440,946 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,806
DAR 4-94B1 pending
DAR 4-94C Ser. No. 08/440,945 now abandoned
DAR 4-94C1 pending
DAR 4-94D Ser. No. 08/441,511 U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,988
DAR 4-94D1 pending
DAR 4-94E Ser. No. 08/441,512 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,807
Azetidines are four member ring compounds having one nitrogen and three carbon atoms. As a four member ring, there is ring strain which leads to difficulties in preparation of the azetidines and more difficulties in substitutions and modifications of azetidines. The compounds are of importance as intermediates leading to 1,3,3 trinitroazetidine, TNAZ, an energetic material that can be melt cast or press loaded into articles for use as an explosive or propellant. One route to TNAZ uses azabicylobutane as an intermediate. This compound has bridgehead nitrogen and three carbon atoms in its ring. Azabicyclobutane is difficult to prepare and tends to decompose. The solid compound can be dangerous to handle.
This application concerns new processes for the preparation of azabicylobutane, new compounds that can be used as intermediates in the preparation of azabicylobutane and compositions to prepare azabicylobutane in situ.